In using wireless computing devices, a user may wish to have content pushed to them via a channel. Each channel is specific to the type of content. Examples of content delivered by a channel are updates on stock market prices, sports scores or news. The prior art requires that a channel be established by a software developer familiar with the programming needed to create a channel and determine which content should be pushed to the user of a computing device.